


Three Jacks, Queen High

by tenaya



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-10-01
Updated: 1996-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Gina really oblivious to the staged melodrama that Duncan had arranged to save her marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Jacks, Queen High

# THREE JACKS, QUEEN HIGH

  


## by Tenaya

Gina de Valicourt was not satisfied. Her instincts told her that something was up — _something did not fit_ — and she was determined to find out what. Thoughtfully, she continued on her way, slowly walking over a bridge across the Seine. She paused to look down at Duncan's barge where it was tied up snugly to its usual berth at the quayside.

Duncan was the key; he had to know what was going on. He had been the one who fetched her back, telling her that Robert, her husband of three hundred years — who she had decided to divorce — would soon be facing an unknown and dangerous Immortal in lethal combat. At first, Duncan had seemed quite concerned, even worried, but not…what? Frantic? When Duncan sadly informed her that he was not sure if Robert would be able to win the challenge, she stared at her longtime friend, not understanding why he wasn't more upset.

When they had come upon the dueling Immortals, Duncan had silently held her back, offering no threats to help scare off the determined Immortal that fought Robert. In fact, everyone ignored her and she was a woman who was not used to being ignored. Her intuition whispered to her that it was all wrong, but she had been too distraught by the deadly fight to listen.

Then Robert had been stabbed and she held him in her arms, bereft with guilt and sobbing uncontrollably. She was in the midst of promising him that she would never leave him again when a shock of recognition swept over her; there on her husband's face was the exact same goofy look he got when they were acting out their little sex game scenarios. Suddenly it all fit: the reason why he had not been confused by her sudden change of heart or hopeful that her defense of him implied that she had forgiven him — if anything, it was more like he was expectant and pleased with her reaction. "Gina…." he cooed with the soppy smile she always thought so sweet. She stared into her husband's love-besotted eyes and the suspicion was born full-grown: that this was all a game they were playing — a game she had not been told about. These men sought to fool and manipulate _her_!

To test her suspicions, she boldly announced that she would do no less than kill the bastard who had threatened Robert, not resting until she had taken his head even if it was the last thing she would do. No one — not Robert and not the noble MacLeod — had spoke up to dissuade her or tell her how dangerous her plan was; no had even offered to assist her. Instead, there was only an awkward silence as both men looked uneasily at each other. Her suspicions confirmed, Gina had no trouble concealing a smile, for she was an expert mistress of games with hundreds of years of experience. These amateurs had no idea whom they had matched themselves against.

That night the reconciliation between her and Robert had been one of the hottest and most intense couplings they had ever experienced. Poor Robert was none the wiser that the game was still being played, but it was now Gina who was in control. In truth, she was flattered that Robert still loved her enough to try such a desperate ploy, feeling it necessary to bring in two more Immortals to add realism to the scenario. Nonetheless, she was determined that by the end of it, she would be the acknowledged winner.

On the following morning, she allowed a small disagreement with Robert to grow heated until it seemed appropriate for her to storm out of the chateau and go see MacLeod. While she was certain she knew a game was afoot, she wanted to know whose idea it had been. She would have her revenge, but to do it right, she needed to know the details of the scheme. The Highlander was the key and she would talk to him alone to ferret out the truth.

Lost in thought, she almost missed a movement on the quay. Her head snapped up sharply as she saw MacLeod stride off the barge. "Damn!" she cursed, knowing she was too far away to be able to catch up to him.

She turned her back to the railing and crossed her arms petulantly. It did not suit her plans at all to return to Robert until she knew more. Stubbornly, she decided to go to the barge anyway and wait for Duncan's return. At least her prolonged absence would make Robert begin again to worry that she might be leaving him.

Once on the barge, she stepped down through the stairs and tensed, warned by a strong aura that an Immortal was just ahead. Moving deeper inside, she saw the thin man in front of her go rigid with alarm. Warily, she drew her sword and waited for him to turn around. She felt no surprise when she recognized him: this was the man who had fought Robert, stabbing her husband as she watched. His presence here meant that he must be a close friend of Duncan's; someone that MacLeod felt was reliable enough to entrust Robert's life to. She remembered how well he had fought and how deeply he had plunged his sword into Robert. Instead of being angry with him, she felt admiration; this was a man who knew the value of playing a role to the hilt, so to speak.

"You!" she cried, brandishing her sword. This was going to be fun and she felt her excitement rise.

"I can explain!" the man offered quickly, anxiously. The youngish face was alarmed and so earnest, it was almost comical.

Gina pressed her advantage, advancing on him while guarding the exit.

As expected, the man attempted to maneuver closer to the single-handed broadsword that was leaning idly against the table. Unfortunately for him, the weapon was well within the range of her sword. "It was a joke," he offered.

"I'm not laughing!" She shifted and made herself look even more threatening. "Where is MacLeod? Dead?!" she accused, really getting into the part. She always enjoyed it when she controlled a scene.

"No, no, no! He's…fine." The man tried to soothe her, wringing his hands and glancing at the hilt of his sword, judging the distance to it. "This is all been just a big mistake." He was cornered and he knew it.

"Huge!" she agreed. "And you made it when you tried to kill my husband!" She put on her best murderous expression, the one that was merciless and was not surprised when he broke under it.

"I knew this would happen!" he muttered. She saw the sudden determination in his expression as he launched himself at her sword, leaving his back unprotected and his slender neck exposed to her blade. It was the act of a desperate man.

Perfect! She knew she had him. With a sharp, powerful swing, she knocked the weapon out of his hand before he had the chance to tighten his grip on the hilt. Abandoning the sword, he dove to his left and hit the floor rolling. Before he could scramble out of her way, she leaped forward and pressed her sword tip against his throat. He scooted backwards, trying desperately to put some distance between himself and her blade. His luck ran out when he was brought to a halt by the barge wall.

Her blood hot, she stared hard into the frantic eyes. "Any last words before I kill you?"

The man swallowed and glanced down at the gleaming steel held to his throat. "It was MacLeod's idea," he offered weakly.

Victory was hers! She tossed back her hair. "I thought as much," she said, with a smug smile. "Now, you will tell me everything — leave nothing out." She let the sword tip caress the side of his jaw and was stunned when he tilted his head back, further exposing his throat to her. The move was incredibly erotic and she felt a thrill right to her core. Her smile widened; this one knew a few games of his own! She could make use of that.

Knowing a kindred spirit when she saw one, she leaned in close. "If you are a very good boy," she added playfully, "I'll even let you take part of my revenge against MacLeod. Would you like that?"

The man stared at her for a moment, then a devilish grin lit up his face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said determinedly. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

END

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably published in a zine, though I forget which one. Takes place during the episode, Till Death.


End file.
